1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security and anti-theft devices. More particularly, it relates to an alarm interface system between an alarm system and a video camera or other output device to protect merchandise and consumer product displays.
2. The Prior Art
At the present time, there are a large variety of anti-theft security systems commonly used in many retail establishments, especially those that sell expensive and easily portable items such as consumer electronics. See, e.g., the security systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,782 and 5,561,417 to Rothbaum et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,726,627 and 6,278,365 to Kane et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,821,857 and 6,104,289 to Rand. In many of these devices the anti-theft security system has a command module or controller and a plurality of sensor satellites or hubs arranged in a daisy chain configuration. The command module and sensor satellites operate with microprocessors to monitor sensors attached to items to be secured and to the satellites. Cutting the wire attaching the sensor to the satellite or the satellite to the command module, or removing the sensor from the item, generates an alarm event which is detected by the central command module and causes an alarm to sound. In other devices, the alarm and detection circuitry and all connections to the sensors are located in one housing without requiring separate alarm modules or splitter boxes. Item cords connect the sensors directly to an alarm circuit. In still other devices, a cable has mating connectors which form a closed loop after being intertwined with an item to be protected. Both ends of the cable extend from an alarm box which sounds an alarm if the cable is disconnected. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,547.
Although these systems have many benefits, there is still a need to improve on such systems by providing an interface between the alarm system and a video camera or other output device so that the output device or devices can be readily activated when the alarm system generates an alarm event.